


'cause, darling, i'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream

by Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes



Series: I'm PewDiePlier Trash (/-\) [9]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, incubus!Mark, pewdieplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/pseuds/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canine teeth. Red eyes. Wolf. It's the only way to describe the stranger from a distance, but the blood swimming in his eyes and the sharp teeth glinting in the multitude of lights are the only thing Felix sees.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>(I accidentally got hooked on that Taylor Swift song woops)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause, darling, i'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! I know a lot of you have been awaiting an update, and it means so much that everyone comments about how eager they are! :D I never expected any of my works to get popular, let alone a 300+ word smut. But thank you! You guys are the best, and I appriciate all the love and support you all give me <3
> 
> Just a quick note: SMUT ABSOLUTELY ISN'T MY SPECIALITY AND THIS IS TERRIBLE OKAY BUT I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE THIS I'M SO SORRY

Felix sighs, staring blankly at the TV. There's a crappy show on, an obviously low-budget one; 'Top 30 Things to do Before You Die.'

Maya squirms in her sleep on his lap and the blond man rubs behind her ear to settle the dog.

The blond breathes out a laugh when a picture of a rainforest appears on the screen. Felix decides he's _never_ going to a humid rainforest and to get soaked to the bone. He tries not to think about the possibility of dying there.

With another sigh, he turns off the TV and wipes his eyes. Felix is tired, it's 2AM. 

Maybe a nap couldn't hurt before he has to get up for work at a ridiculous time. With a whisper of "Fuck you, Work", Felix stands, picks up Maya and takes her to have a nap with him.

_**//.//** _

Felix stands in a bar/club sort of place and is drinking from a warm beer. He stands alone in the corner and watches the bodies move together not too far from him.

A man stands across from him, alone, on the opposite wall. 

Canine teeth. Red eyes. Wolf. It's the only way to describe the stranger from a distance, but the blood swimming in his eyes and the sharp teeth glinting in the multitude of lights are the only thing Felix sees.

He's watching Felix with those red eyes, watching as the blond sips his beer. He tries not to think about how attractive this stranger is.

Felix turns away, just for a short moment, and looks back towards the stranger. He's not there.

A chuckle (deep and husky and _oh_ this man is so utterly gorgeous that the blond can feel his knees almost buckle) comes from the right of him and Felix turns in surprise.

"A pretty thing like you shouldn't be here alone," The man curls a finger around Felix's jaw and chuckles again at the shiver than runs through his body.

"God, you're gorgeous," He says. As if Felix's cheeks weren't red enough already. "I could just eat you right up." The man is growling into his ear now, and Felix has lost nearly all self-control right.

Before he knows it, the stranger has his hand tugging at Felix's hair and nipping at his lips until the blond is whimpering.

The man moves his mouth down to his neck, kissing the skin and grazing his teeth. Felix curls a hand into the raven hair and pulling. He's about to whimper for more, to roll his hips against the others, but his vision goes black and he's left with the memory of the stranger sucking a mark into his skin.

_**//.//** _

Felix wakes with a startle, his hand instantly going to his neck and confusion fills his head. 

He was definitely dreaming; there's no way he would be able to pick up a random stranger like that. So how did he get a hickey?

Felix has a question that he desperately wants an answer to, but no one can answer it. None of his friends would believe that the dream stranger gave him a hickey. _Oh no._ They'd push him until he gave into whatever they wanted to know. (Which, in this case, wasn't anything that had a reasonable explanation.)

The blond sighs to himself and gets up. There's roughly ten minutes until his alarm is going to scream at him, so he might as well get up.

Felix stands and goes to the kitchen, seeing Maya passed out on the sofa, in hopes of finding food for himself and the sleeping pug. 

_**//.//**_

It's 2AM. Pretty late if you ask Felix. It's his day off tomorrow, but his boss still made him stay up late than usual so he loses precious sleeping time. 

The blond flops face first onto the sofa (After feeding Maya, of course. She's not used to him being out so late.) and lets Maya smother the side of his face with sloppy doggy-kisses, before holding her in his arms turning around.

Felix instantly falls asleep, Maya soon soothing her wriggling in his lap, and he is dead to the world from then on.

_**//.//**_

It's the same setting as his previous dream. The lighting is low, the wild multitude of colours occasionally lighting up the dark room. The bass in each song is thumping through every inch of his body like a kick drum.

It's then that Felix realises the warm body behind him, their arms warpped tightly around his waist. They're growling lowly in his ear, but the noise gets lost between the same kick drum beat and the sudden loud noise of the writhing bodies surrounding them.

Felix whimpers, a sudden loud sound in the equally loud club, and soon finds himself being dragged away to the backroom, lights dimmed to a sultry golden colour and the large sofa plush with cushions.

It's a lovely room with paintings, a few plant pots and cushions nearly everywhere, but Felix can't even admire it before he's pushed down onto the sofa, the stranger straddling his lower back with a growl.

He groans into the thick, velvety seat of the sofa, scrambling to find somewhere to grasp before settling with the intricate design of the wooden edge of the seat; the stranger grinds down onto Felix's lower back, nipping into the soft flesh of the blond's neck with surprisingly sharp canines and leaving little red marks by the fading hickies.

Felix groans shamelessly, hips lifting up until the stranger is closer to him, leaning over him even more until he can whisper into Felix's ear darkly. At the sound of the huskiness, a not-so-hidden growl undertoning the whisper, his dick twitches in his jeans and he groans again at the friction against the denim.

It's suddenly very cold in the backroom, a chill running down Felix's spine while the stranger chuckles. "Cold?" He asks, running a warm hand down the blond's side. "I could just eat you right up." The words sound familiar; it takes Felix a minute or two, the stranger slipping his hand between his stomach and the velvet sofa, to realise it's the same words the man had growled out yesterday.

Suddenly, it's warm in the room. The warmth tingles Felix's skin from how sudden it actually is, and the stranger chuckles again. His dick is pratically _leaking_ at this point, - which reminds Felix that he hasn't had a more intense wet dream since he was fourteen, rutting up against his mattress while trying to keep quiet because his parents were in the next room - and Felix begins to pant loudly while pushing his hips against the plush cushions.

It doesn't last long, however, because his vision begins to fade to black, just like yesterday too. This time, Felix is stuck with the memory of the stranger with wolf canines for teeth.

**_//.//_ **

Felix wakes up in a similiar manner as he did the day before, the sun barely reaching his apartment windows and a heavy silence settled over the room.

Maya has wondered off somewhere - probably his bed - and he's still laying on the sofa, this time face-down. This is the moment he becomes painfully aware of his boner, straining against his denim jeans and _still leaking_.

With a sigh, the Swede makes his way to his shower and instsntly turning on the hot water. One thing he's happy about living alone is that he gets all the hot water.

Felix sighs once more and steps into the hot spray of water. He jerks off, quickly and shamefully, to the most likely non-existent stranger that now haunts his dreams.


End file.
